worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Screw This Show
Lyrics Georgie:'' Screw this show.'' Another chance for Chris to make of me A total douche-canoe on live TV. Aria:'' These sick and twisted challenges'' Are worse than seasons previous. Screw this show. Aidan:'' I should not have signed up for this.'' I should have signed up for Survivor. Georgie:'' Screw this show.'' Aidan and Deylanie:'' I really wish that Chef and Chris'' Would be run down by mad, drunk drivers. Holly:'' The humility is strong.'' Emma and Daniel:'' Can't you guys just send us home?'' Holly:'' But I really need this money.'' Emma and Daniel:'' Let us take the Drop of Shame.'' Aria:'' Chris' mind is sick and wrong.'' Emma and Daniel:'' We hate this show, in Heaven's name.'' Aria:'' And these challenges ain't fair.'' Jamie:'' I can't take this anymore.'' Aidan:'' How'd the others deal with this?'' Jamie:'' All this sick and brutal torture.'' Aidan:'' I just wanted this free trip.'' Jamie:'' But those million bucks in store,'' Aidan:'' But I'm losing all my grip.'' Jamie:'' Keeps on beckoning my name!'' All:'' The cash, it calls!'' The dough, it sings! Georgie:'' Screw this show!'' Xavier (Georgie):'' I won't let myself be bested,'' By some crude, sadistic host! I will win those million dollars, And be sure to brag and boast! (Screw this show!) Zane:'' Chris is such a schmuck'' Viktoriya:'' But we'll make him pay!'' Viktoriya and Zane:'' Come on, all you slackers!'' I don't have all day! Zane:'' Watch the others fall,'' Viktoriya:'' Flat upon their face!'' Viktoriya and Zane:'' Trip 'em at the finish'' And secure our place! Girls (Boys):'' To the victors go the winnings! (I will reap all that I sow!)'' But there only can be one! (But there only can be one!) I will send their heads all spinning! (I'll be sure their minds are spun!) All:'' Claim that million for my own!'' Aidan:'' I hate this show,'' But I will win! Georgie:'' Screw this show!'' Walter (Aidan and Deylanie):'' I will win my team this challenge (I should not have signed up for this.)'' Walter (Viktoriya and Zane) Holly:'' We'll be back in first class soon! (Chris is such a schmuck!) humility is strong!'' Water (Aidan and Deylanie):'' And the others will be closer (I should have signed up for Survivor.)'' Walter (Georgie):'' To their inevitable doom! (Screw this show!)'' Viktoriya and Zane (Xavier) and Deylanie:'' Chris is such a scmuck! (I won't let myself be bested) really wish that Chris and Chef'' Viktoriya and Zane (Xavier) Aria:'' But we'll make him pay! (By some crude, sadistic host!) mind is sick and wrong!'' Viktoriya and Zane (Aidan and Deylanie):'' Come on, all you slackers, (Would be run down by mad, drunk drivers.)'' Viktoriya and Zane:'' I don't have all day!'' Xavier:'' I will claim that million dollars!'' Georgie and Jamie:'' Although I really hate this show,'' There's one truth that I also know! All:'' The million dollar briefcase'' Waits for one, and only one alone. That is me! You'll all see! Screw this show! Trivia *This is the ninth song of the season. *The song is a parody of "One Day More" from Les Misérables. *This is the second song to use different harmonies at once, the first being How I'm Gonna Play Her. **However, this is the first song of the season to utilize more than two different harmonies at once, at times using a maximum of three. *The lyrics and harmonies are based off of those found in the film version of Les Misérables. *During the song, Aidan alludes to the popular reality television game show, Survivor, off of which Total Drama's various seasons are based. *In writing this song, Jamie am I wrote the lyrics and subsequently assigned them in order to parallel characters from the play. The parallels are as follows: **Aidan: Aidan was written to sing the parts initially sung by Marius, a hopeless romantic, and the love interest of Cosette. This was done to symbolize Aidan's relationship with Deylanie. **Aria: Aria was assigned half of the lyrics initially sung by Eponine. This was because Eponine is Jamie am I's second favorite character, and Aria is Jamie's second favorite female in the competition. **Daniel: Daniel was also given a part of Marius' lyrics, though this was solely for the purpose of having him sing. Upon reflection, Jamie am I wishes that he had designated Jean Valjean's lyrics to Daniel, so that it could symbolize the conflict between Jean Valjean (Daniel) and Javert (Xavier). **Deylanie: Deylanie was written to sing the parts intially sung by Cosette, the adoptive daughter of Jean Valjean and the love interest of Marius. This was done to symbolize her relationship with Aidan. **Emma: Emma was also given a party of Cosette's lyrics. However, as was the case with Daniel, this was done solely for the purpose of having her sing. **Georgie: George was assigned Jean Valjean's parts. Upon reflection, Jamie am I wishes that he had designated the lyrics to Daniel, so that it could symbolize the conflict between Jean Valjean and Javert. **Holly: Holly was assigned half of the lyrics initially sung by Eponine, the daughter of Monsieur Thénardier''' 'and best friend of Marius, her unrequited love. Though not addressed in the song, this was done to parallel Holly's devotion to Emma with Eponine's devotion to Marius. However, unlike Marius, who actually cares for Eponine, Emma was merely exploiting Holly for her own personal gain. **Jamie: Jamie was assigned the lyrics initially sung by Enjolras, the resistance leader in ''Les Misérables. This was not necessarily done for any parallel. Rather, Jamie am I assigned the lyrics because he has a celebrity crush on Aaron Tveit, Enjolras' portrayer in the film adaptation. **Viktoriya: Viktoriya was assigned the lyrics initially sung by Madame Thénardier, the wife and accomplice of the crooked inn keeper, Monsieur Therandier. This was actually an oversight on the part of Jamie am I, who believed Viktoriya to be an antagonist at the time of writing, and had hoped to parallel that with Madame Thénardier's villainous nature. However, he still feels that it worked out fairly well. **Walter: Walter was given some of Javert's lyrics, although this was solely for the purpose of having him sing, and was not done with any deeper intentions. **Xavier: Xavier was given the bulk of the lyrics typically assigned to Javert, who is viewed by many as the musical's central antagonist. This was perhaps the biggest parallel, as, like Javert, Xavier is not necessarily an intentional antagonist. Rather, the two of them are both highly opinionated individuals with an unwavering sense of what is moral, what is correct, as well as an unparalleled dedication to their respective causes: the law, for Javert, and the Republican Party, for Xavier. (Admittedly Jamie am I also hated Xavier at the time, and actually cheered for Javert to jump into the river. So, that's another parallel, albeit a dark one.) **Zane: Zane was assigned the lyrics typically designated to Monsieur Thénardier, the greedy swindler of an inn keeper. This was done to parallel Zane's antagonistic nature, and self absorption. *This is Jamie am I's favorite song of the season, thus far. Videos Category:Songs